Molly Smiles
by Super-JuJuBean-23
Summary: James Potter had a little Sister Molly,what happend after she went missing, will she ever return, will he ever see molly's smile again.one shot? the story is much better then summary makes it sound


Disclaimer: I only truly own Molly, other then that it's not mine, the songs, and characters, ooh but the plot, that's mine!

Authors Note: I just got this idea and it's been bugging me so I decided what the hay, I'll make it. italics is a flashback , bold is a song.

James Potter sat in his new common room. He had been made head boy this year, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered, at least not at the moment. It had been exactly 5 years. 5 years since the worst day of his life.

James was a second year at Hogwarts and was sitting in the back of his potions class joking with his three best friends. The door swung open and in walked his headmaster Dumbledore, but the twinkle that normally resided in his eyes was not there, he wore an emotionless expression. He walked up to Professor Slughorn and whispered something.  
"why of course you may" was" Slughorn's only reply "Mr.Potter, come with me, no need to take your bag" The headmaster stated

James stood confused and when his friends looked confused he just shrugged. James had no idea what he was about to find out. James followed his headmaster into his office. When the headmaster motioned towards a seat James nodded and sat.  
"Mr.Potter, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Molly has gone missing" Dumbledore said "w-what" James asked, he was sure he heard the headmaster wrong "She was not in her bed this morning, search parties are out but so far no one can find her" Dumbledore said "No, you have to be lying" James said "Mr.Potter I'm sorry" Dumbledore said gravely "NO, MY LITTLE SISTER IS NOT MISSING, SHE'S FINE, I KNOW IT!" James screamed

But James was lying to himself. He knew that no one, especially Dumbledore would joke about Molly going missing, everyone knew how close to her James was. James stood abruptly causing his chair to fall and sprinted out of the office. James sprinted down the corridor with no idea where he was heading, at the time he just wanted to be anywhere but that office. James was too upset to notice the tears streaming down his face. When he was running his friends saw him and stepped in front of him. He didn't care and ended up ramming into his best friend Sirius Black.  
"Prongs what happened?" Sirius asked "Molly's gone, she went missing" James said

All of the boys knew Molly, and they all loved her, she was the sweetest little two year old ever. They had all met her at least once and instantly fell in love with the little child. She had dirty blonde hair and big hazel eyes. Once you saw those eyes you could never forget. James couldn't stop himself and began to sob his shoulders shaking.

James had been too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the girl of his dreams Lily Evans walk into the common room. James realized he had been crying and took a deep shaky breath wiping some tears from his eyes. He looked up and saw Lily and smiled at her half heartedly. She had finally become his friend this year.  
"Hey Lil" James said "James, is something wrong?" Lily asked "N-No, well, it's just, I assume you heard about Molly?" James asked "No" Lily said "That day in second year, when I got called out of potions, then my friends found me crying, well my little sister, Molly, she was Two, she went missing, it's been exactly 5 years and no one ever found her, she's officially classified as dead" James said "Oh my, I'm so sorry" Lily said "It's fine, really" James said "Are you sure?" Lily asked "Yes, I'm sure, thanks Lil" James said and got up heading into his room

James sat in his room and pulled out his guitar. He sighed and began to just strum it for a moment. Then he actually started to play a song he wrote Molly smiles. He smiled.

Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo When she plays, Molly smiles On a summer day, Molly smiles A new day, Molly smiles Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me Though we're apart, she's a part of me Molly smiles with the dawn Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo When she plays, Molly smiles On a summer day, Molly smiles A new day, Molly smiles When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo When she plays, Molly smiles On a summer day, Molly smiles A new day, Molly smiles When the days have gone grey, Nothing's wrong when Molly smiles

When James finished he looked at the clock. It was dinner time. He walked slowly down to the Great Hall for dinner. He walked over and sat with his friends who all grinned at him. He sat sadly and flashed a half hearted smile at them.  
"what's wrong Prongs?" Sirius asked "5 years Padfoot, 5 years" was all James said

The three friends of James exchanged knowing looks and all sighed. Sirius placed a hand on James's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.  
"We all miss her mate" Sirius said sadly "Yea" Remus said equally sad "She wasn't your little sister" James said "It was like she was though" Remus said "Mr.Potter" said McGonagall "Yes professor" James said not even looking up "come with me please" she said "yes professor" James said again standing like a zombie and following her

They walked in complete silence to the headmasters office where McGonagall ushered James inside. He sat in the chair he had sat in exactly five years ago. He looked at the Headmaster who was in his office instead of at dinner.  
"James" Dumbledore said "Yes sir" James said "They found Molly" Dumbledore said "WHAT!" James yelled "you heard correct, they found her" Dumbledore said

James thought he was going to burst with happiness. His Molly, his little sister, they found her. After five years, when all hope was gone, they found her. He stood and ran over hugging Dumbledore, who looked shocked for a moment then patted James on the back.  
"She's waiting in your dorm" Dumbledore said

Before anything else could be said James sprinted out of the office and straight to the heads dorm. He screamed the password before the portrait asked and sprinted into the room. James saw Molly just standing there, when she saw him she got a huge smile on her face "MOLLY!" James screamed.

James ran over and scooped the girl into a hug. She wrapped her little arms around his neck smiling like crazy. James hade a huge grin on his face. He started to tickle Molly and she squealed with laughter. After a minute or so he stopped.  
"Want to go see Sirius, Remus, and Peter?" James asked "Yea!" Molly said

James walked out of the common room with Molly on his back her arms wrapped around his neck. He resisted the tempting urge to run afraid to hurt Molly. Molly started to um the song James wrote her and he was shocked.  
"you remember Molly smiles?" he asked "of course" Molly said

James reached the great hall and walked in. His friends looked over and saw who he had on his back. They all jumped up and Sirius being the fastest ran over. Sirius scooped up Molly.  
"Molly!" he yelled just as happily as James had.  
"Siri" she said smiling and hugged him

The rest of the evening was spent with reunions, laughs, smiles, and games. It was about 10:00 and Molly was getting tired. James got his guitar and sat down. Sirius picked up a sleepy Molly and James started playing Molly Smiles again. Molly soon fell asleep.

Lily walked up to him and smiled. Before James could even say apologize for disturbing her, because he assumed that's why she was out there she placed a finger over his lips. He looked extremely confused.  
"you really love her don't you?" she asked "yea" James said

Remus, Sirius, and Peter all walked into James room closing the door and placing a sleeping Molly on the bed. Lily sat down next to James. He had no idea what she was going to do. Suddenly she leaned over and kissed him. James smiled, and as if she knew what happened, a still sleeping Molly smiled.

James was sitting on the porch holding his baby sister Molly. He looked down at her toothless smile and chuckled. She made everything better when she smiled. That's when James realized, his favorite thing in the world, was Molly's Smiles. 


End file.
